A Strong Hand
by ThaanaRiddleSlytherin
Summary: I barely know her, yet she trusts me with things no one else knows. She barely knows me, yet she always knows what i need. She stands up for me without making me look weak. I hide her secrets. She guards my back. I'm the one who pushes her to face her fears. She's the strong hand who catches me when I fall. M for Language


This is just a Tristina one-shot I wrote after I went to see Divergent, again. New chapters out soon. Enjoy!

*I know this is basically switching Four and Chris. No flaming it. I do ship Tobias/Tris, it is my OTP, but I wanted to write this.

BTW, just published a new W.I.T.C.H/Avatar Last Airbender xover. Check it out.

Disc. I do not own Divergent.

IMPORTANT: This is a tribute to my friend Beth. Enjoy it girl.

Tobias and the others were arguing about what to do against Eric. I had a feeling that if we lost to day I was out. For real this time.

"We should blitz them. Beat them with sheer force." Okay, I'm seriously done with this. I slung back my gun and headed towards the old wheel. There was a ladder that looked like it could hold me. The climb was fairly smooth until a voice made me slow.

"Do I have to worry about you jumping, First Jumper?" There was definitely a smug edge to that tone.

"No." I replied. "Just getting a better vantage point." I continued, hesitating again when I felt her begin to follow me up.

"You should take it easier on yourself. You took a beating yesterday."

"I'm surprised you noticed. I saw you leave during the match."

"Well it wasn't quite something I really wanted to watch." Curious. Christina followed me up until a rung broke. I lost my grip and started to fall. Strong hands gripped me. One slipped under the hem of my shirt, gripping my hip and making my breath catch. Our eyes met.

"Seen enough?" Aha. The way her gaze darted side to side cleared a few things up.

"You're afraid of heights." She sighed.

"Everyone's afraid of something." Silenced burned until I turned around to get back on track. Seconds passed.

"This is probably good enough." Her voice was hopeful.

"We have to go higher."

"Are you even human?" She muttered. I smirked. Finally we reached the end of the ladder.

"See? This isn't so bad." She smiled a little. I averted my eyes to avoid another loaded silence. Green lit up.

"There!" We laughed. Now we knew where they were.

They were still arguing when we returned.

"Okay, Tris found their flag. She'll lead the assault."

"The Stiff? Ha!" A Dauntless-born I didn't know scoffed. Christina's eyebrow lifted.

"You know what you were doing while she was finding their flag? Arguing yourselves to defeat. Next time you want to have an opinion, do something to earn it." Damn. That was hot. "Go on Tris." Huh? Oh yeah.

"Okay, Al, Will, and you two…?' I looked at two Dauntless born.

"Marie." Said one.

"Keith." Said the other.

"You guys stay here and take a sniper position. Don't reveal your place, move around. Don't stay in one spot too long. The rest of you can come with me." I broke my group into two more groups, one considerably larger than the other. Team 1, the bigger one, went first. They were fired on immediately. Good. My small team snuck past, unnoticed for the most part. Tobias ended up shooting down Eric. Nice. Peter pointed his gun at Christina.

"You're going down."

"No, you are." I shot him.

"Bitch." He grumbled as he fell.

"Asshole." Christina shot him again for good measure. "Thanks."

"No problem." We made it up the stairs without incident. Only a few shots and a fight with Myra later we were holding the flag above our cheering teammates.

A guy named Uriah invited me zip lining. It was great. I didn't feel like a transfer. I felt Dauntless. We returned and I faced more cheers.

"Tris!" Christina beckoned.

"One minute guys." I walked over to her. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say you did well tonight. You were beautiful. I mean you are- your strategy was-" Christina looked a little drunk.

"I get it. Thanks." She smiled.

"Hey, do you think you could not tell the others about my fear of heights?" Her expression was kind of insecure.

"Don't worry. As far as the others are concerned your only fear is missing your morning beat-the-fear-out-of-initiates session."

"You know me too well."

"Tris!"Tobias called.

"Go on. This is your night. Good luck in the ranks."

"Thanks. I need it."

"Please, you're a Dauntless natural. Trust me." I turned to rejoin my other friends. "By the way, call me Chris."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Anyone who can get me to the top of a Ferris wheel earned the right." I smirked.

"Not a long list?"

"There's only one name on it."

"What'd she want?" Tobias asked.

"Not really sure. I think she's a little tipsy." We laughed.

Later that night as I fell asleep, the sensation of a hand on my waist followed me into unconsciousness.


End file.
